El Sombrero Seleccionador
by Rebeca18
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo funciona el Sombrero Seleccionador? ¿Simplemente se pone encima de tu cabeza y grita al azar una casa…? O tal vez es algo más complejo que eso… ONESHOT


_Hace tal vez mil años_

 _que me cortaron, ahormaron y cosieron._

 _Había entonces cuatro magos de fama_

 _de los que la memoria los nombres guarda:_

 _El valeroso Gryffindor venía del páramo;_

 _La bella Ravenclaw, de la cañada;_

 _del ancho valle procedía Hufflepuff la suave;_

 _y el astuto Slytherin, de los pantanos._

 _Compartían un deseo, una esperanza, un sueño:_

 _idearon en común acuerdo un atrevido plan de estudios_

 _para educar jóvenes brujos._

 _Así nació Hogwarts, este colegio._

 _Luego, cada uno de aquellos cuatro fundadores_

 _fundó una casa diferente_

 _para los diferentes caracteres_

 _de su alumnado:_

 _Para Gryffindor_

 _el valor era lo mejor;_

 _para Ravenclaw,_

 _la inteligencia_

 _y para Hufflepuff el mayor mérito de todos_

 _era romperse los codos._

 _El ambicioso Slytherin_

 _ambicionaba alumnos ambiciosos._

 _Estando aún con vida_

 _se repartieron a cuantos venían_

 _pero ¿cómo seguir escogiendo_

 _cuando los cuatro estuvieran muertos_

 _y en el hoyo?_

 _Fue Gryffindor el que halló el modo:_

 _me levantó de su cabeza,_

 _y los cuatro en mí metieron algo de su sesera_

 _para que pudiera elegirlos a mi manera a la primavera._

 _Ahora ponme sobre las orejas._

 _No me equivoco nunca:_

 _echaré un vistazo a tu mente_

 _¡y te diré de qué casa eres!"_

…..

Sucedió hace muchos años, pero yo lo recuerdo cómo si hubiera sido ayer, aquí mismo en el castillo de Hogwarts poco después de que está se abriera como una Escuela de Magia y Hechicería. En el despacho del Director cuatro poderosos magos se habían reunido por un asunto de suma importancia.

Uno de ellos se apoyaba en la pared cruzándose de brazos, manteniendo un porte sereno, su cabello largo y liso rubio caía sobre sus hombros hasta casi los brazos que mantenía cruzados a la altura de su pecho, su tez clara casi pálida y entonces, abrió levemente los ojos para ver a los otros tres magos de aquella habitación, sus ojos de color azul casi grisáceo miraron con frialdad a los presentes y tras un suspiro los volvió a cerrar. Vestía con un uniforme elegante, chaqueta marrón oscura con botones dorados, las mangas dobladas viéndose por dentro verde esmeraldas, pantalones grises y unas botas altas marrones. Sobre sus hombros caía hasta casi sus pies una larga túnica verde esmeralda que se sujetaba a su chaqueta con un broche plateado. En su cuello asomándose entre sus ropas se podía ver un collar con una llamativa serpiente esmeralda.

Sus compañeros, los otros tres magos, se veían igual de pensativos y serios como este. Ninguno decía nada y cada uno parecía absorto en su propio mundo. No muy lejos se encontraba una hermosa mujer en un escritorio de madera con varios cajones a cada lado, pero a pesar de ello tenía todo tipo de objetos tirados por encima, como pergaminos, plumas, un tintero, botellitas de cristal con líquidos de diferentes colores… Y sentada delante de tal escritorio se encontraba la maga leyendo un libro mientras fruncía levemente el ceño, como si no encontrará en ese libro lo que buscaba.

La maga pasó rápidamente las páginas y dejo el libro tirado en el escritorio, no perdió tiempo en coger otro libro y comenzar a leerlo. Pero volvía a fruncir el ceño. La mujer paso una mano por su largo cabello negro levemente ondulado y lo hecho hacia atrás. Adornando su cabeza tiene una diadema plateada muy singular con forma de pájaro, siendo las alas adornadas con pequeños diamantes y en el centro como cuerpo del pájaro una gran piedra azul y bajo está, colgando una tras otra pero siendo cada vez más pequeñas dos piedras azules más claras que el cuerpo. Y lo que es la parte que sujeta el cabello tiene una inscripción que dice " _Una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres_ ". Sus ojos centrados en la lectura son de color azul oscuro, su mirada es pesada y transmite una fuerza que difícilmente se puede ver en una mujer. Su tez clara resalta por su oscuro cabello que, estando sentada, le llega por la cintura. La maga viste con un vestido de cuello alto y mangas largas, siendo más estrecho por su cintura y conforme baja cada vez más grande llegando a tapar sus pies, de color azul oscuro. Y pasando por sus brazos un chal de color violeta.

No muy lejos de allí en la ventana de la pared opuesta de donde se encuentra el mago rubio, sentada en el marco y con una leve sonrisa, se encuentra una maga viendo el bosque cercano al castillo. Entre sus manos tiene una copa dorada en la que se puede ver la figura de un tejón.

A diferencia de sus compañeros ella se ve más relajada y tal vez un poco distraída. Parece más joven que los anteriores magos por su baja estatura, pero a pesar de ello tiene la misma edad que el mago rubio y la bruja pelinegra. Su cabello es rubio más oscuro que el del mago, corto sobre sus hombros, y adornando a un lado de su cabeza tiene unas cuantas flores amarillas atadas con un lazo verde dejando así sujetos unos cuantos mechones de su cabello. Sus ojos castaños y su tez clara, una pequeña sonrisa sincera y despreocupada adorna su pequeño rostro. Viste con una camisa de seda marrón de cuello alto y mangas largas, sobre sus hombros cayendo por sus brazos tiene un grueso chal amarrillo, y una falda amarilla decorada por dos o tres girasoles que le llega por debajo de las rodillas, bajo la cual lleva puestas unas medias marrones y porta unos zapatos de tacón pequeño de color negro.

La maga rubia gira su rostro y fija su mirada sobre el último miembro del grupo, que se encuentra sentado tras el gran escritorio que hay en el centro de la sala, con los codos apoyados en la mesa teniendo las manos unidas delante de su boca. Su mirada está perdida y parece tan pensativo como los demás. La maga al ver que todos siguen como antes vuelve a mirar por la ventana mientras juguetea con la pequeña copa que tiene entre sus manos.

Este mago que está sentado en la gran mesa del director, tiene el cabello rojo escarlata totalmente desordenado teniendo unos cuantos mechones cayendo por su rostro mientras otros se enredan hacia diferentes direcciones, y por su nuca lo tiene recogido para que así no le moleste. Y así su cabello más junto cae, con menos desorden, por su espalda. Encima lleva un sombrero puntiagudo de color marrón. Su tez es clara y sus ojos marrones oscuros. Lleva un elegante uniforme escarlata, con detalles dorados, unos pantalones marrones y unas botas altas negras con cordones dorados. Sobre sus hombros reposa su capa roja oscura siendo sujetada por una cuerda dorada en sus hombros. Y en su cintura siendo sujetaba por su grueso cinturón tiene una espada de plata, con gemas escarlatas en su empuñadura.

-Ravenclaw, ¿Has encontrado algo? –pregunta el pelirrojo llamando la atención de todos, la mujer chasquea la lengua molesta y niega con la cabeza-

-He revisado muchos libros, incluso de mi propia biblioteca… -explica ella dejando ese libro que tenía entre manos-… pero, no he encontrado nada.

-¿Hufflepuff…? –pregunto el pelirrojo dirigiendo su mirada a la maga rubia que solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y luego volvió a mirar por la ventana-

-¿Os habéis fijado en lo hermoso que se ve el bosque reflejado en el lago…? –dijo ella como si llevara pensando en aquello todo el tiempo que llevan allí-

-Bueno… -el pelirrojo suspira y cansado se dirige al último mago- Slytherin… -el mago rubio vuelve a cerrar sus ojos, se le ve molesto por ello- ¡Oh vamos! –Exclama molesto- ¡Somos los mejores magos de este siglo, y tal vez desde hace dos también y me atrevo a decir que hasta los dos siguientes también lo seremos! –Se levanta del escritorio- Debe haber alguna forma… ¡Nuestra escuela depende de ello!

-Gryffindor, te dijimos que es imposible. Eres tú el que se ha empeñado en ello… -dice Ravenclaw-

-Cabezota… -murmura Slytherin y Gryffindor le dirige una mirada molesta-

-No, me niego. Nada es imposible. –Dice Godric Gryffindor-Debe haber una forma de, una vez muertos, los jóvenes brujos y brujas entren en la casa a la que pertenecen en Hogwarts.

-Lo más lógico es que hagan un examen, y depende de sus respuestas… -comenzó de nuevo Rowena Ravenclaw-

-No, un examen es algo demasiado simple y fácil de fallar. –Dice Godric y los otros tres asienten dándole la razón- Además, podría haber alguien que lo falle apropósito… no, no es una buena idea. –Negó dando por zanjado el tema-

-¿Y si lo eligen nuestros sucesores? –Propuso Salazar Slytherin-

-¿Quiénes serán nuestros sucesores? –Pregunta curiosa Helga Hufflepluff- yo no me decido… Todos son tan amables y simpáticos.

-Ese es otro tema que debemos dejar para luego. –dice Godric- y no. Tiene que ser alguien imparcial, no alguien de nuestras casas…

-Nosotros hemos elegido hasta ahora quiénes entran en nuestras casas. –interrumpe Salazar- Sería lo mismo.

-No. –Godric niega y se acerca a él- Debe ser alguien con nuestra misma mente, punto de vista y que sepa las cualidades que deben ser para cada casa… y que en caso de duda también sepa a qué casa poner al mago. –Explico, todos se mantuvieron en silencio.-

Era algo sumamente difícil lo que Godric pedía. Llevaban unas cuantas horas pensándolo desde que surgió esa pregunta.

 _Y cuando nosotros no estemos, ¿Quién elegirá a los jóvenes magos para cada una de nuestras casas?_

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin eran los que elegían a sus alumnos. Cada vez que llegaba una nueva generación de magos, ellos mismos uno a uno conocían a cada brujo, les entrevistaban por así decirlo. Y así elegían quién entraba en su casa. Pero cuando ellos no estuvieran…

La risita dulce de Helga Hufflepuff les sacó de sus pensamientos, dirigieron sus miradas hacia ella curiosos.

-Godric ¿Acaso planeas meter nuestros cerebros en… en un qué? ¿En un sombrero? –dijo ella señalando lo primero que había visto, el sombrero marrón de piel, puntiagudo y reluciente en la cabeza de Godric. Quién recién lo había comprado-

-E-eso es… -susurro Godric, quitándose el sombrero lo miro y luego a Helga, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba delante de Helga y la abrazaba emocionado- ¡Eres asombrosa Helga! ¡Cuidado Ravenclaw, que os cambiamos de casa! –dijo riendo-

-Le hemos dejado pensar demasiado, está en su límite. –dice Slytherin acercándose a Ravenclaw- Ni si quiera debimos dejar que se comprara ese feo sombrero.

-Ahora recuerdo que no mire un par de libros de mi casa. –Dice pensativa Rowena- creo que encontraremos una buena solución.

-¡Eh, que poca fe amigos! –Dice Godric mientras se ajusta el sombrero en su cabeza- ¡GRYFFINDOR! –Grita a pleno pulmón y sus amigos le miran como si se hubiera vuelto loco-

-Ahora sí, no me lo podéis negar, debemos llevarlo al Hospital ¿San Mungo lo han llamado no? –dice Slytherin, Rowena y Helga se ríen disimuladamente-

-¡No me entendéis! –Dice Godric frunciendo el ceño- imaginaros, un joven mago dentro de unos siglos… -comienza mientras las risas de Rowena y Helga van cesando-… preocupado por qué casa le tocará, ya que no estamos nosotros para elegirlo. Y entonces, un profesor de Hogwarts se dirige al joven mago… -dice a la vez que se acerca a Slytherin-…y le coloca un sombrero, umm… el…Ahhh… ¡El Sombrero Seleccionador, sí! –Exclama contento- a la cabeza. –deposita el sombrero en la cabeza de Slytherin a quién le viene un poco grande y le cubre hasta las orejas- y entonces, con nuestros conocimientos e inteligencia en él –señala el sombrero- rebusca en su mente, en busca de: valentía… inteligencia… ambición… trabajo duro… -va enumerando las características por las que suelen elegir a los magos en sus casas mientras mira a sus amigos- y entonces cuando lo tiene claro… ¡Lo gritará! –Sonríe abiertamente, orgulloso, señalando al sombrero-

-Slytherin… -susurra el mismo Salazar y Godric le quita el sombrero y se lo pone a Rowena-

-Ravenclaw –dice ella mientras le pasa el sombrero a Helga y ella también se lo pone-

-¡Hufflepuff! –Dice animada y le devuelve el sombrero a Gryffindor-

-Exacto –dice él- Este será El Sombrero Seleccionador, quién cada año, cada generación de jóvenes magos elegirá y colocará en cada casa, teniendo en cuenta las características de cada uno. Y les enviará a la casa a la que les corresponda.

-No es mala idea… -dice Rowena, se lleva su mano derecha a la barbilla- sí… conocía un hechizo… es antiguo… pero funcionará.

-Me gusta mucho la idea –dice sincera Helga- es una manera muy divertida de elegir a nuestros alumnos.

-¿A que esperamos? –dice Slytherin sonriendo levemente-

Y así los cuatro se pusieron a trabajar en ello, Ravenclaw busco los hechizos necesarios para que El Sombrero estuviera "vivo" y pudiera seleccionar a los alumnos como ellos deseaban.

Y entonces llegó el día tan ansiado, los cuatro contemplaban emocionados al sombrero que se arrugo un poco formando una especie de boca y ojos en sí mismo.

-Eres el Sombrero Seleccionador… -comenzó diciendo Godric- Y nos ayudarás en una difícil tarea…

-Cuando nosotros ya no estemos… -siguió Helga-… tú seguirás sin nuestra ayuda…

-Serás tú quién elija a cada mago… -continuó Rowena-… siendo colocado sobre sus cabezas…

-A la casa donde pertenece… -dijo Slytherin-… teniendo en cuenta sus características.

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que le dirigieron al Sombrero, y este se las grabo hasta en su tela. Los cuatro magos habían puesto algo de sí mismos en él y le habían encantado para poder ver más allá de los pensamientos y sentimientos de las personas al ser colocado sobre estas. Pudiendo así ver incluso sus poderes más ocultos, sus secretos más íntimos y sus metas más ansiadas. Así es como el Sombrero Seleccionador es quién es.

-Hum… cómo que le falta algo ¿no? –Dice Godric-

-¡Por Merlín! –Exclama Rowena- ¡Solo sabes quejarte! ¡Tardamos más de un mes en poder crearlo porque eres un tiquismiquis y quejica!

-Gryffindor, hemos creado un extraordinario sombrero y aún así te quejas. Que molesto. –Dice Slytherin-

-Yo pienso igual que Godric –dice Helga- sin su insistencia no habríamos podido crear tan perfecto y maravilloso sombrero –señalo a la mesa de Godric al Sombrero-

-¿Y qué piensas, Hufflepuff? –Pregunta Salazar-

-Podría cantar una canción antes de la Selección, así sería más divertido –dice Helga sonriente ante la mirada estupefacta de los demás- Por ejemplo… -se dirigió al sombrero y con voz dulce le canto al oído- _Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, pero no juzgues por lo que ves. Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar. Un sombrero más inteligente que yo._ –Canta divertida- Y luego comienza la selección… -un momento después se sentó en la misma mesa y se puso el sombrero que al instante reacciono y tras unos segundos de silencio grito:-

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

-Bueno, yo pensaba en que narrara alguna de mis heroicas hazañas… pero me vale también que cante… -dice Godric-

-Mejor que una de tus historietas inventadas –dice Salazar mientras Godric le fulmina con la mirada a la vez que frunce el ceño-

-No es muy serio, esta institución es… -pero Rowena fue interrumpida por Helga-

-¡Y cada año podría cantar una canción diferente! –Exclama contenta- ¿Tú qué piensas Sombrerito?

-Bien, ahora puedo decir que este es El Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts. –dice Godric contento-

-Menos mal, otra queja tuya y te hechizaba. –Dice Rowena cruzándose de brazos-

-Y yo te ayudaba… -dice Salazar-

Helga se río a la vez que Rowena y Salazar, Godric divertido puso al sombrero en su cabeza que enseguida exclamo 'Gryffindor'.

 _Y así los cuatro me crearon. Ahora ya lo sabes._

 **¡Hola! Es mi primer fic sobre Harry Potter, siempre tuve curiosidad por el Sombrero Seleccionador de cómo lo crearon Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, y cuando leía uno de los libros y leí la canción del Sombrero (la del principio) se me ocurrió el fic. Espero que les haya gustado, saludos, besos! :)**

 **Rebeka ~**


End file.
